


transcendent

by winterquinnox



Category: Mannequin (1987)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterquinnox/pseuds/winterquinnox
Summary: Emmy fluff.





	transcendent

**Author's Note:**

> mannequin has always been that 80s flick. I love it as much as I did when I was a child. little depth drabble for Emmy because she's cute and I was inspired. And I love knowing what a character is thinking.  
> ~O~ O~

In the beginning, there was Emmy. Stuck and unwilling in the Egyptian times, she prayed and prayed to God that she'd be transported to another time and place, whether it be among the stars above or simply somewhere with less desert, protocol and mummies.

Standing at 4,501 years old she had seen and done mostly everything but didn't have her her fun satisfied just yet.

So she arrived/ It had landed her in 1980s Philadelphia, her creator had love and left her. Disappointment shattered through her because she was always left alone in her experiences, but she was strong enough and more than capable to handle it. Her independence was her saving grace. But this one hurt more, like there was something annoyingly missing. She was standing still and being admired like a trophy all over again.

So when she felt the electricity and bolts of passion hit her from his meticulous touch, more than any she'd ever felt in all her experiences combined, she could feel her purpose was here. To do more, to help this goofy gorgeous boy. She felt very wanted and appreciated, finally felt like somebody had created her out of manifestation, bridging the gap and matching her own desire to explore the worlds.  
And locked in together in a shopping mall? Not just any shopping mall but a big deal of one. The type where there were flights of stairs for different aisles, a concoction of seasonal outfits to try out and flounce around in. A place to play, the kind of place her soul yearned for.

Even when she was being sucked down into a deep whirl of nothingness, she was just happy to have been loved, that her boy had accepted her as an incarnated mannequin. To find somebody here on Earth at last, they were similar both chopping and changing roles throughout time because neither had suited what they were looking for until he drove past her one rainy night in the Prince and Company windows. He both worshipped her like something out of her born past, but allowed her to roam free like her searching soul beckoned.  
Spending time with him during the night, and he her, he talked to her like she existed, like she was solid, she felt her opinion was valued.

If this was the end, she had nothing more to want. Life flashed before her eyes in that moment; Tudor gowns, and ships on continental oceans, and Dukes and Duchesses, and navy uniforms and swinging music shuttling her through different eras in history. Her natural self in Ancient Egypt with her mother and golden bangles with high authority until he grabbed her as if his life depended on it, much and her heart swelled with love knowing he came back for her, it was an overwhelming need to stay put, to be alive, the uncontrolled urge to try new things and be free as a bird wasn't as appealing anymore. Emmy was exhausted, and never would've imagined finding life again. Her life was dead and buried decades ago, but When he saved her, she clung to him and realized she had been revived and her mission had been accomplished; he had grown because of her, she had never felt true connection and a domino effect to someone else before, this was her biggest lesson in this lifetime. He gained confidence and found his calling, while she could stay here and enjoy living in the present yet carry on learning. True love. Her restless and pondering spirit at peace.

~O~O~


End file.
